


Jenina

by Velvetyjohn



Category: Kimagure Orange Road
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetyjohn/pseuds/Velvetyjohn
Summary: "The people beside you can sometimes shine brighter than the stars above you."





	Jenina

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came to me at about 8AM on a saturday. While half-asleep, I played the song "Jenina" (used in the anime), and the rest just kind of came to me. I wrestled for a while over who would be the one to bring up their connection to the stars, considering both Kyousuke and Madoka had dealt with isolation in the past, but I figured a melancholy, dreamy connection like that would be more Madoka's style than Kyousuke's.

The disco was bustling, as usual. Kyousuke aimlessly wondered around the seating area, seeing if he knew anybody that was there. Technically, he had come with Ayukawa, but she, as usual, had gotten upset with him and went to sit down god-knows-where. He was still wandering through the sea of people and absently thinking about Madoka when the poppy disco song faded and the DJ announced "Alright, now we're gonna slow it down... here's Kanako Wada." The lights changed to a soothing blue as the disco reverberated with the notes of "Jenina". This served to only further Kyousuke's torment, as he knew now nobody would approach hi-... wait, who was that approaching?

"A-Ayukawa?" he stuttered out, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or that the Power was causing him to hallucinate.

She looked at the ground, slightly smiled, then looked him and said, "Baka, Kasuga-kun." Then, without warning, she got up next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling into his chest. 

Kyousuke was shocked. He thought for a second that his brain had completely ceased to work. Her warmth against his chest reminded him exactly what was going on and he fumbled to move his arms and place them on her hips.

They swayed together as one for the duration of the song, it feeling like eternity with their collective warmth. As the song faded, Madoka looked up to him and whispered, "There's something I'd like to show you, Kasuga-kun." Kyousuke, still blushing from their closeness, just nodded and gave a sound resembling approval. 

He didn't know how long they were walking, or where they were exactly. She seemed determined though, keeping a grasp on his hand. Where ever they were going must've been very important to her. Finally, he looked up and recognition hit him like a brick. They were ascending the long staircase near his apartment. But instead of continuing straight once they made it to the top, Madoka took a sharp left, eventually coming to a bench looking out over the city.

She sat down on the bench, smoothing out her dress, and motioned for Kyousuke to do the same. He quickly sat down, nearly knocking himself backwards in the process. She giggled, before fixing a somber look upon her face and staring out over Tokyo.

She began, "You know, when I was younger, I'd come up here and just look out over the city, at the stars above. Just knowing that there was something so massive and great out there... helped me feel a little less alone..."

Kyousuke was taken aback. He'd thought he'd seen most sides of Madoka's personality, her anger, toughness, and irritability playing tug-of-war with her loving, caring side. This was a strange but soothing revelation, seeing Madoka act so somber and dreamy. It made the pieces of her puzzle snap together with an almost audible click.

Kyousuke began, "Ayukawa...", before being cut off as she continued. She began, her voice shaking, "And I guess you came along, didn't you? And I guess...", she sadly smiled, "...I'm an awful person, aren't I? I finally get what I've always wanted, and I just push you away, time after time. I-" She broke in the middle of the sentence and was silent. Kyousuke saw the lights of the city reflect off a small tear drifting down her face. 

Feeling deep remorse, Kyousuke quickly closed the distance between the two on the bench, wrapping her in a tight hug. Feeling his own tears prickle in his eyes, he unsteadily said, "No, Ayukawa, I-I'm the awful person. I'm the one who causes you to react the way you do. I just wish I could be better, I just wish I could be less of a bonehead, b-because... b-because I love you, Ayukawa. I love you so much I'd do anything to make you happy..."

She was definitely crying now, quietly muffled by his chest. She said, "I-I love you too, Kasuga-kun. M-more than I can ever say." His grip tightened on her as he kissed her hair, sending off a new wave of sobs into his chest. 

They both didn't let go of each other.

While the far-off stars may have soothed a younger Madoka, now you could say she always had and always would have one close by her.


End file.
